Lost
by NicoleKreuz
Summary: After Aya has been awakened, and just after the reformation of weiss, and the flower shop. Weiss is slowly tearing at the seams, like the hem of a dress worn too often. Their lives now change tragically as weiss and Schwartz slowly unite. Contains angst,


pcenterbTickin' Away/b by Tim McGrawbr  
  
Song Fiction For Youjibr  
  
buLost/b/u/centerBrbr  
  
Youji sat staring placidly in to a shot glass. The liquid swam aroundbr  
  
like a school of fish fleeing from a fishers net. It would dive down, andbr  
  
make it's way around the bottom of the glass then it would shoot upbr  
  
and spin around on the surface. He looked at his hand his fag wasbr  
  
almost gone maybe one good drag left. He brought the end of the fagbr  
  
to his lips and took a long drag. The smoke rolled from his mouth likebr  
  
smoke from chimney, smooth, steady, and constant. When the lastbr  
  
of the smoke rolled from his lips he licked them.  
  
brbri  
  
The clock above the barbr  
  
Is telling me it's 12:15br  
  
It's not such a gentle reminderbr  
  
That I'm where I shouldn't bebr  
  
/ibrbr  
  
He set the butt of the fag in the ash tray, and downed his shot.br  
  
'Another please.' his voice was rough, yet quiet. He motioned to the br  
  
bar keep, who refilled the shot glass with Wild Turkey. 'Thank you.' br  
  
He searched his jacket for another fag, but with no luck. He looked atbr  
  
the yellow-orange alcohol and closed his eyes.  
  
brbri  
  
I just keep waitin' for somethin' to happenbr  
  
Waitin' for somebody to come walkin' inbr  
  
Somebody as perfect as you werebr  
  
So I can try it againbr  
  
brbr/i  
  
He opened his eyes again and blinked a few time. His eyes were voidbr  
  
of any though or feeling. He let them wander around the bar, from onebr  
  
person to another. Death was always hard to cope with, butbr  
  
unbearable when it happens twice. Both shot in the back, Bothbr  
  
beautiful young women, and both trying to save him. Was he reallybr  
  
that important?  
  
brbri  
  
(But) chances are so hard to come bybr  
  
and the second one is impossible to findbr  
  
The clock keeps runnin' and the odds keep getting higherbr  
  
That it's all just a fantasy of minebr  
  
brbr/i  
  
He stood up, set a few bills on the counter before downing the lastbr  
  
shot. He turned to the door. Why did it all have to happen? His shoesbr  
  
tapped lightly on the hardwood floor as he now made his way to thebr  
  
door. The doorknob was cold as ice to his hand. He pulled open thebr  
  
door and stepped out in to the street. He headed back uptown, thebr  
  
flowers seemed to calm him. He needed to be alone.  
  
brbri  
  
But I shouldn't be thinkin' about itbr  
  
I shouldn't be worried about itbr  
  
It's just a clock on the wallbr  
  
But it's tickin' awaybr  
  
brbr/i  
  
He was looking at his feet the entire walk to the flower shop. Once inbr  
  
front of the door he stopped and looked up. He turned his head lightlybr  
  
to the left and looked in through the glass. There where flowers all br  
  
over, roses, daisy's, and freesia. All in there own holder, it looked sobr  
  
placid so calm so inviting. He pulled his keys out and unlocked thebr  
  
door. Once in side he pulled the guard down so that no one couldbr  
  
see inside, and fell to his knees.  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
Youji felt as if it was his fault, he blamed himself. 'Asuka.' he took abr  
  
deep breath 'Maki' Youji's guilt was eating him alive from the insidebr  
  
out. It was ripping his heart in to small shreds.  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
He looked at his hands. He stared down at them. Was it his fault? Or br  
  
did they want to? What about the possibility that they didn't care?br  
  
How come he didn't die? Why was his life spared? Why not him?br  
  
Youji stood up and made his was up stares to find Ran sitting in abr  
  
chair. 'Youji you are ridiculous.' Ran stood 'your still depressed aboutbr  
  
those girls.' Ran shook his head, and turned down the hall. Once the br  
  
door to Ran's room was shut Youji finished climbing the stairs. 'Itbr  
  
could have been prevented though.' His voice was sympathetic.  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
Youji slid off his jacket and shoes, and stood in the dark. 'Maybebr  
  
he's right.' He mumbled to the empty room.  
  
brbri  
  
I suppose I should cut all me lossesbr  
  
Go home with a six-pack of beerbr  
  
There ain't nobody in the world like you babybr  
  
If there was she wouldn't be coming in herebr  
  
brbr/i  
  
'But maybe...' He started but let it go. Ran was right, he was ridiculous. Youji sat down in the chair Ran had been in, and though about what was going on. 'He's right, an assassin dose not deserve love, because of bloodshed they caused. No one can get close to them or they will get hurt. Love is a weak point, and an enemy can take advantage if they found out.' Youji's eyes looked like black holes. There was nothing, no emotion, no thought, no life.  
  
brbri  
  
But I shouldn't be thinking about itbr  
  
I shouldn't be worried about itbr  
  
It's just a clock on the wallbr  
  
But it's tickin' awaybr  
  
brbr/i  
  
Youji looked up at the clock and stared at it. A solitary tear drop fellbr  
  
from his eye. It slid down his cheek, rounded his chin and dropped inbr  
  
to his lap.  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
Youji stood and walked in to his room, and shuffled though his trenchbr  
  
coat. He kept a revolver there in case for some reason he felt hebr  
  
would need it. He pulled it from a sleeve pocket on the inside of thebr  
  
coat.  
  
brbri  
  
It's just a clock on the wallbr  
  
but it's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
'Aya is awake, and Schwartz will always be a threat, but I will notbr  
  
because any more women harm, because of my occupation, or mybr  
  
past.' He headed back down the hall. All the rooms where silent.br  
  
Ken, Omi, Aya, Sakura, and Ran would never forgive him for this butbr  
  
he felt it was right.  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
Youji whent down stairs and opened the guard so he could see outbr  
  
the windows. There was no one on the streets. It was an empty city.br  
  
Empty like the emotions of himself.  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
Youji held the gun to the side of his head. 'I'm so sorry.' a secondbr  
  
tear fell from his eye and ran the same path as the first. Then a thirdbr  
  
from the opposite eye made it's own path down his cheek. 'Asuka,br  
  
Maki I'm so sorry I caused you, your ends.'  
  
brbri  
  
It's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
Ken, Omi, Aya, Sakura, and Ran all seemed to make it to the hall at the same time.  
  
brbri  
  
It's just a clock on the wallbr  
  
But it's tickin' away  
  
brbr/i  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Omi was first, 'Oh my god!br  
  
Youji!' Ken followed Omi 'Youji!' Omi and Ken rushed over to him.br  
  
Ran stopped in the door way, Aya sat down on the stairs and startedbr  
  
crying, Sakura did the same. They held one another. Ran looked atbr  
  
the floor it was as if he was in shock. 'Humans have so much blood.' br  
  
was all he could say, because Youji's blood was spreading all overbr  
  
the flower shop's floor. Omi knelt down to looked at Youji's face. Kenbr  
  
leaned up against the counter and turned his head away. Youji'sbr  
  
eyes where closed, and he had a slight content smile on his face. He br  
  
seemed as if he was in utter bliss now.  
  
brbri  
  
I suppose I should cut all my lossesbr  
  
Go home with a six-pack of beer  
  
brbr 


End file.
